


Calls In a Late Night

by Anxious_Wings



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Parents, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Panic Attacks, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 22:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12156282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxious_Wings/pseuds/Anxious_Wings
Summary: After a long day of camp counseling, your mother calls. In her usual fashion, she succeeds in making you feel worthless. It's a good thing David doesn't stand for his coworkers being abused.





	Calls In a Late Night

Part of your nightly routine included journaling. Talking about the campers, the activities, the daily squabbles... It relaxed you. It was, unequivocally, the best part of your day. You'd been doing it for years, but you were more consistent about it now. Being a counselor at Camp Campbell meant that there wasn't much else to do at night, anyways. The TV didn't get any good stations and it wasn't like you had wifi. Your data plan sucked too, so you'd stuck to journaling. 

You were smiling to yourself as you recounted Max's shenanigans for the day. At the time you'd been a cross between nervous and furious, but now you had to admit that his plan was actually kinda funny.

When your phone started vibrating, you were confused at first. You might have had service at the camp, but that didn't mean people called often. You flipped over the device to check the caller ID.

You sucked your teeth. "Mom". Uh oh. So much for a peaceful night. You took a deep breath and hit 'accept'.

"Mom," you started in a falsely pleasant voice, "how are you?"

"Y/N! I've barely heard from you since you started at that camp. Doesn't your phone work?"

You winced at her tone. Berating you, as usual.

"Service is spotty here, Mom," you lied. "Have you been trying to reach me?"

"No, but communication isn't a one way street. You're my kid, you could pick up the phone every so often."

You sat down on your bed and crossed your legs beneath you.

"I'm sorry, Mom. How is everything at home?"

With that, your mother launched into a tirade. She started talking about her job- she was sure one of her coworkers was "out to get her," whatever that meant. Forty minutes into the call and Mary a word about you, she moved into a new subject: your brother. He moved out, apparently, quickly and without notice. You were rapidly being drained by the conversation.

"He's so disrespectful, isn't he Y/N? If he thinks he can just leave like this-"

"He's 24. He can move out if he wants. Shouldn't we be glad that he's independent?"

"How could you say that?! I took care of him for years and this is the thanks I get? Are you going to do this too? Because if you think you are, you have another thing coming! I swear when you get home-"

Your mother's voice gradually raised as she spoke. You could feel your heartbeat rising with her tone. You shouldn't have said anything, fuck. When you went home at the end of the summer, she was going to act insane. More than usual, anyway.

You curled into yourself, holding onto one of the pillows as your mother rambled. You could hang up. You SHOULD hang up. But that would mean it'd be worse later on.

"You're so UNGRATEFUL, you and your brother-"

A knock snapped you out of your focus. You blinked a few times before realizing that someone was at the door of your cabin. You stumbled over on unsteady legs, intending to tell Max or Nikki or Gwen to leave you alone. 

"Stupid, selfish little brat-" your mother continued.

You swung open the door. You immediately realized that you should've taken a moment to put yourself together. Your hands were shaking, tears were in your eyes, and you probably looked frantic.

Worst of all, it was David at the door. You stared at one another in silence. He still had a hand up, ready to knock again. Your mother's voice, tinny but still audibly angry, blasted out of your phone for you both to hear.

"I should make you get home right now, do you hear me Y/N, are you even listening-"

David reached out and plucked the phone from your hand. You let him at first, still too surprised to react, but then you gasped and tried to grab it back. The last thing you needed was him making this worse.

"Hello, is this- no- hello, this is David, the head counselor. I need Y/N for an- excuse me, ma'm- I need another counselor for an activity, so goodnight."

You could still hear your mother shouting as David abruptly hung up the phone. He looked up at you for a second before the phone started to ring again. 

"Can I come in?" he asked, already through the door and turning off the phone. 

"Uh- yeah." Your voice was small and still shaken. That was how your mother always was. A whirlwind. One second you could be perfectly fine, but once your mother came through, you'd be a disaster zone. 

"Y/N?"

You realized that you were still standing at the open door. Awkward. You shut it and sucked in a breath. And then another. And once more. Suddenly it was like the air was gone. 

"D-David." You gasped out, half in fear of not being able to breathe and half in embarrassment of him seeing you like this.

"Hey, hey, it's alright."

He quickly came over to you and guided you over to the bed by your waist. You both sat down. David reluctantly took away his hand, but you barely registered it. You were hunched over, still struggling to breathe.

"It's okay, let it out. Just try to breathe with me."

You were crying, great. You covered your face with your hands, as if that could save you from the embarrassment.

"No, no- hey, come on..." David said, gently prying your hands from your face. You leaned into him, deciding to hide your face in his shoulder. He put a hand on your back and rubbed it.

"I'm not sure what that was about, but I'm sorry. Your mother doesn't have a right to talk to you like that."

Your breathing had started to slow down on its own, thankfully. You didn't have the energy to deal with an extended panic attack. 

"It's okay. I'm used to it."

You winced at your own words. You'd definitely made it worse. David withdrew from where he was (basically) holding you. 

"You shouldn't be, though. That wasn't right. You know that- don't you?"

You shrugged listlessly, purposely not meeting his eyes. 

"Y/N, you're such an amazing person. You're so kind and capable. You're great with the kids, I don't know what I'd do here without you! I hate hearing you, or anyone, being treated like they don't matter. You're your own person, you have a right to be or do what you want."

"Thank you, David. I know. I mean, logically, I know. When my parents get involved it's like all my brainpower goes out the window. I'm sorry that you had to hear all that."

David scooted closer in nervous energy.

"No, no- don't be sorry. I'm glad I came over. You shouldn't have to deal with this stuff alone. Does this happen a lot?"

You shrugged again.

"On and off. Every few weeks, maybe."

David bit his lip. He looked like he was upset, but was holding himself back.

"Next time, please come and get me. I don't want you to be alone when you're so upset."

"I can handle myself, but thanks."

"I know you can. You just shouldn't have to. Sometimes we all need a person to lean on, right?"

He nudged you gently. Now you couldn't help but smile at him. 

"Oh, how come you came over? Did you need something?"

You wiped at your eyes, latching on to the new subject. 

"I was about to start a bonfire. I thought that you might want to help and roast marshmallows with me. It's a beautiful night, you can see all the stars!"

David jumped up in excitement. You hesitantly rose with him.

"I don't know, David. I'm not the best company right now."

"That's okay! I can talk for the both of us, don't worry about it! Let's go, come on, we can try to make out Orion's Belt on the way to the fire pit!"

David grabbed you by the wrist and started walking. You laughed, hurrying to keep up.

"Okay, okay! I'm coming!"


End file.
